freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phone Guy/@comment-174.20.214.102-20141210221749
I have been talking with my friend and my theroy is 2 is a prequel even though the old animantroncs he said they used them for parts but in the second phone guy says welcome to ur new summer job which is equader is november which is before the first but it is very hard to explain how the animantronics in the prequel are destroyed and in perfect condition in the sequel but i think the first one is a differnt location buttttttttttttttttttttttttt plus 2 more t's :) but the bite of 87 is during the prequel which puts the fazbear place out of bussiness and took away there new bonnie, chica,freddy,mangle get taken away and destroyed and i think phone guy is the purple guy or dun dun dun freddy and the first one is in a differnt location because of the vents and doors but the new location used the detroyed animantronics for the kids and the men in 1 and 2 are differnt but this is going to change every thing the 2 is a prequel because when u die the mini games for puppet says give live to the animantronics where he drops off the souls of the (4) murderd kids and then it says give life then u put the masks on and when u do a 5th kid appears in the middle for a split second which is golden freddy and golden freddy is the 5th kid who escaped which is a girl because in the first when u see the golden freddy poster u hear girlly laughing which is a girl so when the man in the first died or if u die they strangle u or bite of ur head but foxy got broke in the bite of 87 so foxys voice box is broken and thats why hes ripped up so when u dont look at his curtain he thinks ur not ok or dead so he comes to check on u and when the door is closed he bangs on it to get in and see if ur ok but phone guy is a real himan now that i think about it because all the animantronics wouldnt do there stuff just to trick u but the kids that were murdered and the souls in side the animantronics r based on the kids skills like freddy the smartest (could be phone guy) foxy the most compeatative and chica and bonnie are just marines they want the first kill but when phone guy wants u to check to heads in back he knows hes going to die so he wants u to see if phone guys head is in there because phone guy mayby wants to shit down freddy fazbears for good (mayby) but the animantronics want ot kill u because the murderd kids never got a proper berial so they r angry and take it out on mike or scott remenber this is my theroy only the creators know even though #2 says grand reopening its a lie but there is evidence is 2 is sequel or 1 is a sequel blah blah blah but if u noticed phone guy in #1 and mayby #2 phone guy always says blah blah blah like in the contract and he is always going ummm which is like making it up as he goes so i dont know if phone guy is freddy or golen freddy or mayby even a real human